DESCRIPTION: This is an application for renewal of a NRSA training program in the field of periodontal diseases which is designed to train dentists to become both independent investigators and periodontists. Trainees will be expected to complete formal training in periodontics leading to a certificate as well as formal graduate training leading to the PhD degree. The training program is designed to provide the academic community with individuals capable of conducting independent research, managing a group of multidisciplined researchers to solve problems related to the epidemiology, etiology, pathogenesis, prevention and treatment of periodontal diseases, as well as individuals capable of leading pre- and postdoctoral teaching programs. Each trainee will complete a core curriculum in basic sciences which includes microbiology, biochemistry, immunology, and biostatistics. In addition, courses in cariology, mucosal immunity, saliva and salivary glands, as well as courses directly related to periodontology, will be included. Trainees will have the opportunity to rotate through various laboratories in order to find a suitable research discipline and mentor. Research training opportunities at Eastman Dental Center will be available in the Departments of Periodontology, Oral Biology and Community Dentistry. Research training opportunities at the University of Rochester will be available in the Departments of Dental Research, Biophysics, Microbiology-Immunology, Physiology, Biochemistry, Pathology, Pharmacology, Psychology, Neurobiology, and Anatomy. The awarding of the PhD follows successful research training, completion of a qualifying examination, and defense of a thesis. The program will be directed by Dr. Jack Caton with twelve co-advisors.